This Is Forever
by TrekFan7
Summary: Kirk and Spock unexpectedly bond, becoming T'hy'la. This is something that will last forever. Eventual M-Preg.
1. Bond

**Author's Note: **All these years I avoided M-Preg, not being able to really get into one of the stories. Now? I'm addicted. BABIES! The time line is right after Jim finishes at the Academy, but no Nero stuff happens and he's not captain yet.

"Jim... I did not mean for this to happen without your consent..." Spock started, trying to think of a way to explain what had occurred.

"What happened?" Jim asked, confusion showing clear on his features.

"We... became bond mates. We are now, and always will be, t'hy'la."

Jim looked at Spock, shocked. "So... we're really bonded? Forever?" He whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake up to find it was a dream. He had been interested in his former professor for a few years, but the emotional bond had happened somewhere around last year, after their first game of chess. Last month he had gained the courage to tell his teacher how he felt about him, and Spock had told him to be patient, because as his student it would have been unethical to start a relationship then.

"Forever, t'hy'la." Spock reassured the Academy's newest graduate. "I do hope this arrangement pleases you." Spock said.

"Hell yes." Jim chuckled, wrapping his arm around Spock's neck. "Forever is good." He murmured, kissing his former teacher. "Wait a minute." He pulled back, a fearful look in his eyes. "We're basically married..." Spock raised his eyebrows. "That means, in-laws." Jim shuttered, Spock's mouth twitched upwards.

"I'm sure you will love my mother, my father however, I am not as sure." Spock looked down at Jim.

"Well, I guess we gotta go to Vulcan?" He asked, eyes shining. He had always wanted to see Spock's home planet. His t'hy'la nodded. "Great." He said, breaking the embrace to sit on Spock's couch.

"Make sure Leonard gives you enough Tri-ox compounds." Jim nodded. "And, I hope my parents do not scare you off." Spock said, sitting on the couch and taking Jim into his arms.

"They won't. Nothing will. Like you said, forever." He smiled.

**Author's Note:** Short, I know. Don't hurt me! Next one will be longer!


	2. Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:** You guys are awesome, this story is being well received :) Thank you too all readers, and I have been blessed with a review from spirkobsessed, the author of the amazing mpreg story Be Careful What You Ask For. I feel so loved.

Jim yanked at his collar, nervous. He and Spock were on Vulcan, and were walking towards his parents door. Spock kissed Jim's cheek quickly before knocking on the door. Jim heard someone move around, and the door opened to reveal a woman.

"Hi, you must be Jim. I'm Amanda." Amanda smiled. "Well don't just stand there!" She laughed, heading back into the house. Jim could tell something was cooking, and it smelled good.

"What are you cooking?" He asked,trying to hide how nerve wracking this was for him. Spock ran a hand through his hair, leaning forward.

"Relax, t'hy'la." Jim nodded.

"Me, cook?" She laughed. "I can't, that would be Sarek." Jim's eyes widened in surprise, turning towards Spock. His t'hy'la didn't seem surprised by this, and guided Jim towards the kitchen. Sarek turned towards them as they entered. He nodded, promptly receiving an elbow from his wife. Jim bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Son. Cadet Kirk." Sarek greeted, seeming somewhat confused by Kirk's presence. Amanda mouthed 'sorry' behind their backs. Spock's eyebrows shot up.

"Father, excuse me for a moment." He went over to his mother, asking her to talk in private. Jim nodded at Sarek, bouncing on his heels.

"Mother." Spock stated. "Am I correct in assuming that you did not inform father as to the nature of I and now _graduated _Cadet Kirk's relationship?"

"Sorry hon. But I don't think it fair to make me tell him alone." She chuckled. "You Vulcans may say you have no emotion, but he'll be surprised and I'm willing to bet making at least one threat on Jim's live for the sake of your well being."

"We should tell him now." Amanda nodded, smiling. They returned to the kitchen where Jim was talking about nothing at all, completely aware Sarek wasn't really listening, rather absorbing himself in cooking. "Father, there is a reason Jim is here." Sarek's eyebrows show skyward.

"That would be logical." Amanda smiled and patted her husband on the arm. "May I inquire the reason?" Sarek continued when Spock remained silent.

"Father, Jim and I have bonded." Sarek dropped the whisk he was holding out of shock. Nobody moved for a few seconds.

"Well, that's... good, I suppose." Sarek picked up the whisk and returned to what he was doing. Amanda's expression was a mixture of relief and pride. "Let's eat."

After eating, Spock and Kirk left, all nervous feelings gone. Kirk knew it wouldn't last long for Spock however, and was laughing both in his mind and outwardly. Spock turned towards him, confused. "You don't think you're getting out of meeting my mom, do you?" He saw Spock visibly pale, and laughed again. "She's great!" Kirk reassured his mate.

"If you say so t'hy'la." He said, stepping into their apartment.

"He better." Winona Kirk smirked at the brief look of shock that flitted onto the Vulcan's features. Kirk smiled and hugged is mother. "Missed you." Kirk laughed and said the same. Jim had asked Winona to visit the same day he had to meet Spock's parents, and she happily accepted the offer. "Hi there." She held her arms open.

"Hello." Spock shifted, confused. _I will punish you for this, t'hy''la._

"Spock." Kirk sighed. "Give your new momma a hug!" He pretended to be upset. _Can't wait babe. _Spock gave Winona a hug, knowing it would please both Kirks.

"He's gorgeous Jimmy!" Both men blushed at the compliment. "Well, tell me about yourself!" She ordered, in an extremely loving tone.

_Please be of assistance t'hy'la._ Spock pleaded silently.

"He's into chess, he's smart, we love each other, and he looks amazing in a teacher's uniform." Jim smiled. Winona raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he sounds like a catch darling." Winona grinned.

"Sure is. Do you want something to drink?" Jim asked her. _Damn I love you. _He looked at Spock, a small smile forming.

"Well doll, it's late, so I'll see you tomorrow, I'm staying for a few days." She smiled, leaving.

As soon as the door shut Spock turned towards Kirk. "I do believe some punishment is due." Kirk licked his lips, nodding.

**Author's Note:** No porn scenes! Haha, maybe later. Another fic, another time. Anyway, I feel awkward demanding things, so. I politely request that someone make fanart of Sarek cooking! I would, but I FAIL in that department. Sarek + Cooking = So much damn adorable I don't know what to do with it.


	3. Honeymoon, Part One

**Author's Note:** You guys... you make a girl feel special. You don't even have to leave reviews, although I appreciate it when you do- you know who you are :) I might have to write... something for you... but, anyway, I give you this chapter, and promise the mpreg to start within three chapters. Promise!

"Spock?" Jim snuggled in closer to his bond mate. _You awake? _He directed the thought when he receive no answer.

"Yes, ashaya." Spock whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Jim's waist.

"Well, if we're married, when's the honeymoon?" He asked, grinning. He sent Spock a few suggestions of the 'activities' that could take place through their bond.

"We have two weeks before we are assigned to a ship, ashaya. Where would you like to go?" Jim thought about it.

"Someplace warm, far away. I don't even want to be on Earth." He sighed. "Know any places like that?" Spock knew several, one of which he knew his t'hy'la would like. He sent him images of the lush, jungle like planet. He showed Jim the tunnels that led to a strange but kind species' home. The natives were very pleasant, and liked to use the tree's for various sports. Jim nodded. "That's paradise."

"It is Lyen. I assume it will be sufficient?" Spock asked, the hint of a smile playing across his features.

"Yeah... night t'hy'la." Jim yawned, falling asleep.

The next morning Spock already made arrangements to go to Lyen. Jim was literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Rambling on about how fun it would be. He tackled Spock onto the couch. "I can't wait any more!" He whined.

"We are having lunch with your mother before we leave." Jim huffed.

"At least call her Winona Spock." He pleaded, batting his eyelashes. "For me?" Spock raised an eyebrow. They heard a knock sound from the other side of the front door.

"Winona is here." Jim jumped off of Spock and ran towards the door. _Your behavior is like that of an adolescent. _Spock playfully scolded.

_You know you love it. _"Mom! Come in! Come on! Hurry!" He said, pulling his mother through the door. "Guess what guess what guess what?" Winona put a firm hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Sweetie, I say this because I love you, I think you need help." Jim smiled.

"I'm going on my honeymoon soon! It's exciting!" He said. Winona chuckled. "We're going to a planet Spock told me about, Ly-" Winona raised a hand.

"I'm happy for you, but what you do on your honeymoon is your business." She waggled her eyebrows, making Spock blush and Jim laugh.

"Most definitely! Lets eat." Jim stated.

After lunch Winona kissed her son on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later. Don't know when, but I will." She left, leaving Jim to become jumpy once again.

"Ashaya, we should leave now." Spock said, forming a slight smile when Jim bounced to their room to get their bags, chanting 'sex sex sex sex' over and over again. Spock chuckled quietly.

"Spock! Where is my book?" Jim came out of the bedroom glaring daggers.

"Which book do you speak of?" Spock's eyebrow quirked up. He knew exactly what book Jim was talking about, but did not wish to reveal it's location.

"My gun book! I know you hate violence and it's illogical and all, but I like to look at guns!" Jim huffed, crossing his arms. "Where? Or no sex during the honeymoon!" It took all of the Vulcan training Spock had to keep himself from running to the kitchen. He calmly walked over to the highest cabinet and pulled out Jim's book.

"Thank you."Jim smiled innocently. _Trust me, it'll be worth it._

**Author's Note: **I'm ddebating skipping over a lot of the honeymoon (you know what I mean), or bumping the rating to M. I'm so conflicted. Anyway, Mpreg to start soon.


	4. Honeymoon, Part Two

**Author's Note: **I'm bumping it up to M guys... but if you would prefer no sexiness I plan on having as much development in the plot, just adding sex... longer chapters! Huzzah! But what I meant was just skip the scene and go about your innocent ways if you would like to continue and no likey M rated things... (although you may miss some plot... just sayin')

Freaks.

LYSOL! I'm so sorry! We'll find out more about Lysol pretty soon.

Like, next chapter soon.

Yeah, I know. And guys, there _is _a full sex scene in this, read on and figure out why I say that.

"Spock." Jim moaned, stumbling back into their room. They had just gotten to Lyen when Spock had growled 'bedroom.' Jim had more than willingly obliged. "Oh god!" Spock pushed him onto the bed.

"It is quite illogical, to use an entities name, when. It. Is. Me. Making you feel pleasure." Spock hissed, ripping Jim's shirt from his body. Jim felt himself harden even more, and he hadn't thought that was possible.

"S-Spock." He stuttered. "I want you." He whispered, just as a knock sounded from the door. "Dammit." Jim muttered, not bothering to put a shirt on he walked over and answered it. He looked down, knowing (because of Spock), on average the Lyen's were 3'6''.

"Am I too late?" The blueish skinned native answered. Jim arched an eyebrow. "Did you engage in the sexual intercourse?" Jim swallowed and shifted nervously.

"No." The Lyen sighed in relief, pulling a bag out of his pocket. He took out a stem, and handed it to Jim.

"Uh..." The Lyen made a motion at his own mouth, indicating Jim to eat the plant. "Okay..." He popped the short stem in his mouth, chewing on it and swallowing. "Thanks!" He tried to call out after the small figure quickly wobbling away. Jim shut and locked the door, turning back towards Spock. His bond mate had waited patiently on the bed while Jim was talking to the Lyen, and was now walking over. Jim forgot all about the plant.

"Mine." He whispered, eyes shining. He kissed Jim's shoulder, then moved up to his neck.

_Yours baby, yours ashaya. _Jim let himself be led back to the bed again, taking off Spock's shirt and his own pants in the process. Spock carelessly tore his pants off, stepping towards Jim. He touched Jim's hard cock through his boxers. "Now." Jim panted impatiently.

"As you wish t'hy'la." Spock growled, removing both or their boxers. He crawled on Jim, who was wriggling underneath him. Spock grabbed the lube out of his suitcase. He slowly coated his fingers. He looked at Jim, who nodded his consent. Jim moaned when a finger was added,not flinching until it went up to three. Spock pulled out his hand when Jim started pushing down. He made sure his cock was lubricated and positioned himself at Jim's entrance.

_I love you t'hy'la. _Jim gasped as Spock slowly pushed forward, moaning and trying to relax his muscles. Spock stilled for a moment, then slowly started moving in and out. "B-baby. Harder." Jim begged. Spock started moving faster, shifting experimentally until he was hitting Jim's prostate. A string of vowels left Jim's mouth. Spock moved his hand to mind meld. They felt both of their pleasures, and Spock came a second before Jim.

"I love you ashaya." Spock said as he pulled out, laying down next to Jim. His bond mate nodded, curling up into Spock's side, drifting of into sleep.

**Author's Note: **I know, short, but, next chapter will be longer, I promise! So, most of this was, well, porn (which may or may not have been good, that's your decision), but the interuption was key.

Oh, and yes, the Lyen's are a race of midgets.

Just stick around for the next chapter,

their race gets better.


	5. Week One

**Author's Note: **Hello there. The SVU plot bunnies are ruthlessly attacking me (Law & Order) But I am determined to get to chapter 10 before even considering writing another story. I'll probably start but not post anything new until I finish or am about finished with this one. (I plan on this being around 30 chapters) On with the story! Oh by the way, the Lyen's apparently don't get even better until next chapter (this I swear by), I'm sorry I lied to you! But Mpreg starts this chapter! Teehee?

"Home again!" Jim sighed as he finished unpacking the last of his suitcase. "Isn't it nice Spock?" He asked, but Spock made no attempt to answer. He stepped behind his t'hy'la and put his arms around Jim's waist.

"We have but one week until we are assigned to a ship. I believe it is time to, as you say, call in a favor from Admiral Pike." Jim smiled and nodded. He wanted to see if Pike could make sure they were on the same ship.

"Okay. If you promise me on thing." Spock arched an eyebrow. _You have to help me with Bones' love life._

"I do not see how-" Jim turned in Spock's arms. Spock gave the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh. "Alright ashaya."

"Yay! You know I would've asked Pike anyway, but you're helping!" Jim said, kissing his husband on the cheek. "I'm gonna make that call now." Jim walked into the kitchen, sitting down and turning on the small video console.

"Pike here." Admiral Christopher Pike said,appearing on the screen. "What do you need Jim?" Pike was a father figure for Jim, and his voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine."" Jim huffed. "I just need _you _to make sure _we_ get on the same ship." He gestured towards Pike and pulled Spock into view.

"Already done. There's actual medical evidence that you two are 27% more likely to go insane if separated." Jim smirked.

"Thanks for having faith in our sanity. So which ship are we on?" Jim asked, bouncing in his ship.

"You know that's confidential." Spock stood up, walking over towards the bookshelf to let his bond mate and admiral bicker.

"What, I won't find out eventually?" Jim whined. He snickered when he saw the can of Lysol on the counter, thinking about a dream he had.

"You will, and if you weren't so lazy you would've read the e-mail I sent." Pike smiled as Jim's eyes grew wide. "Bye." Jim grinned.

"Bye." He cut off communications and sprinted into the bedroom, grabbing his PAAD off of the dresser and jumping onto the bed. He opened his e-mail.

"Spock! I'm captain of the Enterprise! And Bones is CMO! And you're CSO!" Jim jumped on the bed more.

"T'hy'la. Calm down." Spock said, sending waves of calm through their bond as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hm, I think I want you as my First Officer." Jim said. Spock shook his head. _It's not an emotional decision, you're the most logical one listed, and you know it._

"That is... most logical." Spock admitted reluctantly. "We must not let our bond interfere with work." Jim nodded.

/ /

_A single cell was formed inside of James Kirk. It was rapidly multiplying, and once it had exactly 247 cells, it created a soul. Brightening onto a wide, open plain, the infant heard a voice speak._

_Hello, son of James and Spock. This, is the development area. You will start forming your personality hear._

**_Really? And who are you?_**

_I am but one of many believes, you will not meet us here, but in another world. A world where you will forget this plain, and live a life of many achievements. Go now, to your fathers. We will call upon thee._

_The plain disappeared and the soul entered James' body, settling the comforting darkness._

**_Daddies, you'll hear me soon._**

**Author's Note:** Another short one I know! The next one should be longer, and if you didn't know, the / / means switching to the babies point of few. Yes, I say baby, not fetus. By the way, I'm going to probably write about the soul a lot, this isn't necessarily my belief, nor am I saying you should believe this happens. I'm also not saying you shouldn't, belief what you believe.

I just remembered:

Fanart. Sarek. Cooking.

Please?


	6. Week Two

**Author's Note: **Hello there. I know some of these pregnancy symptoms are coming fast, but it will be explained! And yes, the Lyens officially kick too much ass for you this chapter.

"T'hy'la, I know you do not like sickbay, but remember it is Dr. McCoy preforming your examination." Spock said, gently tugging his husband towards the sickbays doors. _Please, ashaya?_

Jim sighed in both frustration and surrender. "Fine." He entered sickbay, seeking out his friend and doctor. "Bones!" Leonard looked up and made his way over to the captain.

"Not going to make me chase you all over the ship are you, captain?" Bones held a hypo for insurance.

"No, Bonesy." Dr. McCoy guided him to a bed.

"Any pains or problems I should know about?" Leonard asked. Kirk nodded, a hand going to cover his abdomen.

"My stomach's been hurting like a bitch, and it feels like someone ripped a new space for something in there." Dr. McCoy nodded, getting out a needle. "What's that for?"

"Blood draw." McCoy said,not giving Kirk anytime to prepare himself as he collected a sample. He knew if Kirk was anticipating it he would squirm and act like a three year old. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Kirk rubbed his arm as Spock arched an eyebrow.

"He has been vomiting almost every morning for the past few days." Spock said. "When I advised medical attention he refused." Spock added to the glare McCoy was giving him.

"Alright, well, the blood draw should be done in a minute. And you should've _forced _him, not advised." Kirk's brow furrowed.

"Doesn't it usually take longer?" Leonard had once made Jim wait a few days for the results, because the injuries had gotten worse after he had waited a week to have a doctor look at them. McCoy shrugged.

"Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk's blood results." Chapel said, sounding thoroughly confused. McCoy looked at them.

"These aren't Jim's." Chapel stated no one else had receive a blood draw. "But... these say the man is pregnant!" Jim looked at Spock in surprise. "I know it's possible but..." Spock showed some confusion at that point.

"How is a male pregnancy possible doctor?"

"Well, there are some all male or hermaphroditic colonies, have you been on Dristol, Greha, Lyen-" Jim's eyes widened.

"What about Lyen?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"They have a plant-" Jim stood up.

"Oh god! Oh god! Spock! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I ask the little fucker what the hell the plant was? AH! Spock! A bunch of gay midgets had you impregnate me!" He screeched. Spock put his hands firmly on Kirk's shoulders.

"T'hy'la." He said softly. _I am sure... we can remove it. _Jim felt Spock's distaste and repulsion towards the idea of an abortion.

"Ashaya." He whispered the Vulcan word for love. McCoy awkwardly cleared his throat.

"You have a lot to talk about, so... I'll give you some privacy." He pulled the curtain after rushing out of the area as soon as possible.

_You want to have a baby with me? _Jim asked silently, in awe of the idea. _Us, having a kid? _Spock modded. _But, what if I'm a bad parent?_

"You won't be T'hy'la." Spock assured him. _If you would keep the baby, I would be honored._

_I can't get rid of a baby Spock, you should know that. _Jim smiled, remembering when he spent all day at a day care center, playing with the toddlers.

"Should we tell McCoy?" Kirk's eyes narrowed a bit.

"He can wait, I think my hormones are a little more important." Spock grabbed Jim's arm, guiding him towards the bed.

"Spock! Everyone will hear us!" Jim whispered.

"Let them." He said bending down to bite down on Jim's neck. Jim moaned as McCoy came in.

"Just wanted to-" McCoy took in the site before him. "Dammit, you green-blooded hobgoblin! Can't you keep it in your pants for one minute? God! Should I call a Vulcan healer to help me with the baby or not?"

"That is not required, I know about Vulcan pregnancy." Spock said with a harsh, jealous tone. Leonard growled.

"Fine, but one complication, and we're getting one!" Spock's eyes narrowed and he growled loudly.

"It'll be female! Promise!" That seemed to make Spock cool down a bit. "Jesus! I'm calling Admiral Pike to let him know what's going on!" Bones turned on his heel.

"Oh, of course it's a completely business call." Jim called, smirking when McCoy grumbled about a hypo and left.

"You should not tease the one caring for our baby." Spock smiled softly, but quickly replaced it with his stoic mask.

"You know Bones would never hurt the baby." Jim smiled. "What are we gonna name it!" He asked excitedly. "Should it be a human or vulcan name? Like, Mark, or … some vulcan name, or Amy, or … another vulcan name!" He asked. Spock sighed.

"I believe it would be wise to narrow it to four choices, a human and vulcan name for each gender possibility, after you rest." Kirk huffed.

"I'm not tired... and I want peanut butter!" He added as an afterthought. "Really badly." Spock arched an eyebrow.

"We can obtain this 'peanut butter', on the way to our quarters." Jim huffed.

/ /

_The baby was growing more rapidly than most human babies, but slower than most Vulcan's. The little live giggled and thought about the peanut butter his daddy wanted._

_Would you like to come meet the other children?__ The mysterious voice asked._

_**Uh, maybe? **__The little baby was transported to the plain,where several other spirits were roaming. They were all small spheres of soft colors, representing what they were like. The little pale yellow ball of energy didn't know whether to approach anyone or not. He decided to stay put, for the time being._

**Author's Note: **Yay! Babies! Don't worry! Little (Insert Name Here) will have a friend soon enough, which will require some diversion to another couple, which I am totally going to have trouble with. I want to keep the mpreg to one couple for now, which means het. :gasp: tragic, and I'm making them up_, OC's! AH! _:giggles: It won't be too bad.

And yes, the Lyens _are _gay midgets Jim.

Whatever drug my mind is on, I like it.


End file.
